Destiny
by Trins
Summary: The lives of two of our favourites are turned upside down when destiney steps in after they make decisions concerning their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the songs and lyrics, nor do i make money from them.**

**This is the first part of a two part fic. both parts are one shot's written around songs.**

_Lips Of An Angel_

Bill walked over to the phone as it rang, hoping to grab it before it woke Fleur up, his fiancé whom was sleeping in the other room.

Looking at the clock he saw it was after eleven and he wondered who it could be calling so late.

"Hello?"

"Hullo Bill," Sniffled the voice on the other end.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

"I'm sorry to call so late, but I really needed to hear your voice,"

"Hermione, honey it's fine, you can call me any time, you know that, we just have to be quiet Fleur is asleep in the other room."

"What's happened Hermione, why are you crying luv?"

"Memories, Bill."

"Remember that day under the tree, up by the lake?" Bill asked reminiscing.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

'_Outside under the dying sunlight sat a nearly empty picnic basket. A large throw rug was on the grass under the largest tree, which gave off enough shade to make the couple underneath it unworried about the sun._

_Bill's hand rubbed circles on Hermione's hip, as he guided her to lie back on the rug, their lips and tongues duelling with each other for domination._

_Clothing was removed piece by piece, until they were both as naked as the day they were born._

_Hermione moaned as Bill pushed into her, all rational thoughts of their surroundings flew out the proverbial window, as they both concentrated on nothing but each other and the sensations flowing through their bodies.'_

They had spent hours making love under that tree. Unbeknownst to them, it would be the last time they would really feel at peace.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

"The memories of that picnic are something I will never forget, it was when everything was good in my life, the, last time everything was good in my life!"

"Does Ron know you're calling me? I'm sure he won't be happy about it."

"No he doesn't, he isn't here."

"It's late Hermione, why isn't he home?"

Hermione sniffed over the phone again, the one sign to tell him, that if he could see her, that he would notice the tears sliding down her face.

"If you could go back and do it over knowing that it would end like this, would you still do it?"

"Every time luv, every time," Bill replied softly.

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

'_Hermione and Bill had been standing on the step off the back door of the burrow. They were holding hands and smiling as they considered the best way to tell their friends and family that they were together, when they heard everyone inside talking about them._

"_Hermione and my Ronald are a smashing couple, did you know that he is going to propose to her tonight, I've been working on their wedding for years now, it is just meant to be, just like with Fleur and Bill. I was not so sure at first, but that Fleur really is good for him, I don't understand why they are having a trial break, when they look so good together, no one else would do for my Bill," Molly Weasley boasted to the other women._

_Bill looked over at Hermione and brushed away the tears that had been falling from her sad looking brown eyes. They both knew what had to happen now, because they would never be accepted as a couple._

_They knew it would sound silly to most people, but they were simple people, who always did what was expected of them, other peoples happiness was always more important then their own, especially when it was their family and friends._

_They spent their last night together, making love together, as their own personal goodbye, telling each other that they love each other, and that no matter what happened, they would always remember the time they had spent together and could always rely on each other._

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"I still love you so much Bill, and I am so sorry about this."

"I will never stop loving you either Hermione luv, but there is nothing to apologise for."

He had never heard her sound so desperate and it was more worrying, then getting caught talking to the one person, your partner knows you loved with all your heart, even if they were not so sure you still did.

"You're worrying me though luv, what's wrong? You can tell me anything remember, promise to not get mad," Bill whispered pleading with her.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

"I'm pregnant Bill,"

"Pregnant?"

"About five months along, Bill, it's yours."

**Please Review. Song is called Lips of an angel, sung by Hinder.**

**Thanks to DJ for Betaing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**AN: **Thanks to DJ for ideas and being a great Beta. And thanks to all my reviewers for having patience.

**Desires Part Two:**

_hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of_

Is waking to you  
Tell me that you will listen   
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you

Counting down the moments until life would once again begin, was like walking over hot coals. The waiting was the hot coals, having life back was what you walked over the coals for.

After the phone call that changed their lives yet again, they had decided to meet, in secret of course.

They had the need to figure out what exactly they would do and how they would tell the other people in their lives. But not once, among all the decisions that needed to be made or problems that needed to be solved, did they ever consider not being together.

For the first time in their lives, they decided to do what they wanted, what was right for themselves and their new found family, that they had created together, instead of what everyone else would want or consider right for each of them.

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live   
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

The sound of the waves and a hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present long enough to hear some soft music start and to see the sun starting to set, long enough for the sound of his racing heart to reach his ears and the beautiful woman walking towards him to come into view. She was wearing a magnificent gown of what looked like white silk, flowing from a corset, that hugged her upper body perfectly. As she got closer, he could see silver stitching on the bodice, which looked as if it was laced up with silver ribbon.

Her shoulders and upper chest had been donned with shimmering body glitter.

And even though he was happy, he wished that this day could have gone slightly different.

_I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you_

If either of them ever had second thoughts about the journey they were about to embark on, then all they did was remember what life was like before that night.

Sleepless nights, endless emotions, the strong need for each other, the fact that it felt like half of them was missing when they were without each other.

They didn't want it to ever be what it was in the past. They had nothing but the future to look forward to.

The only thing that they dreaded was, having to go back and face their family and friends.

How do you tell someone you only stayed with them because it was expected of you and that you would have had second thoughts all the way through your marriage, if it had come to that in the end.

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

Opening his eyes and rolling on his side, a small smile graced his lips, as he came face to face with the woman he loved.

"Good Morning Husband," Hermione said, her face lighting up, and her smile reaching the heavens.

"Good Morning Wife,"

_I don't wanna live   
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

As the rings were placed on their fingers, their hands fastened together and their souls became one, they felt like everything in the world had suddenly righted itself. If someone had told them that the world was now flat, they wouldn't have cared, and may have even agreed, as long as it stayed that way forever.

_Breathing life _

Waking up My eyes  
Open up

Sweat slicked, bare skin being cooled by their panting breaths. Heat rising on the inside waiting to compound and explode.

Feelings of completion as he thrust into her time and time again, and feelings of bliss knowing that they were now complete, were one in mind, heart, body and soul, and no one would ever be able to break those connections.

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live   
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

Waking up married to the only person you could love more then life itself, is the best gift anyone could receive. Waking up to the love of your life, as he talks to the life you both helped create, can be one of the sexiest things you have ever seen, as well as the most endearing.

Knowing that if the miracle you had been given, had never been given to you; you wouldn't have anything to be happy about, and would never feel this complete, can make you thank every god and goddess you have ever heard about.

And knowing that at the end of the day you will still have everything you have been given, can make you brave enough to face the world and all its demons.

Two weeks subsequent to their departure, they landed once again on London soil. They made arrangements for a room to stay in, at the local motel and they toddled off to the Burrow, for the only part any married couple dreads, telling the family.

It took two hours for the shouting to stop, and another hour for both Bill and Hermione to realise that they wouldn't be disowned or hexed.

Molly and Arthur were shocked about the change in relationship status, but as soon as a baby was mentioned, the conversation went to knitting patterns and how much Hermione should rest. Arthur took the time to give his consent without words. He patted Bill on the back, and gave a smile and nod, telling him that he was proud of him.

The twins threw the usual lewd comments at the newly married couple and wanted details for a new product they were exploring, something for pregnant women to increase the sexual libido without the worry of throwing up on their partners.

Charlie, Ginny and Harry were all at different stages of happy, each giving them their congratulations and a few words of wisdom.

Ron didn't thaw until close to the end, when he realised that Bill made Hermione happier than he had ever seen her. It didn't mean he had to like any of it, but he would live with it. They did always say that if you loved something you had to let it go. Well one day he would do that, and maybe he could find someone whom would look at him the way Bill and Hermione looked at each other.

_Oh how I adore you   
Oh how I thirst for you_

_Oh how I adore you   
Oh how I thirst for you_

_The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

Its amazing how one phone call, one moment and one set of words and actions can make someone's life absolutely miserable. But the same words, and actions can make someone else the happiest person in the world.

Life can be anything you make it. All you have to do is choose which way you want to look at it.

The End….


End file.
